The Tales of Fate
by LestatsDarkAngel
Summary: Yuuri deals with a hardship as he now returns from a two year absense. With love blooming and a kingdom soon in danger will he be able to have it all? Or will there be a scarifice? Yuuri/Gunter/Wolfram Conrad/Yozak  Pairings not set in stone
1. Chapter 1  An Unfortunate Fate

Hello! Ok its official…. I'm a slave to my plot bunnies… the really persistent ones anyway. I know I have three other stories yes I know lol. But please be assured that NONE of them are abandoned. I'm writing as the inspiration comes to be. SO if it seems that one story is being put on the back burner or out of focus, be assured… you will see it again! But at the moment I've been heavily inspired to write then as I've told you all before. I can not write if I am not inspired. Trust me I've tried and it turns into crap. -_- but I hope you enjoy this as this is my first primary Yaoi fanfic ^^ thinking of making it a crossover… but who knows lol. I will say this, THIS IS A DARK RAPE FIC. With MAAAAJOR changes in Yuuri's behavior. Don't wanna deal with the rape factor? Then please don't read ^_^ Now… ON WIT DA FIC!

Disclaimer: I own… NADA! Sadly. Lol.

He thought it had stopped. He thought that all the teasing and torture he had to go through in trying to achieve his education would have ended in his high school years. However… he quickly found that instead it only got worse. He looked at the vacant faces staring at him with wicked smiles. He had no idea however that it would have ever become this bad as he fought against the ball burning in the back of his throat. "Please…." He whispered desperately. "Don't do this to me." He asked hopefully searching in their eyes as all that returned to him was cruel darkness.

Fear escaladed through his body as he heard the locking of the door. In one last desperate attempt he tried to fight against his captors as he rammed one of them into the wall and headed for the door. He nearly made it when one of them sent him crashing into the closest stall. He saw the water in the commode and franticly tried to reach for it as they pulled him away laughing. "Sorry fresh-shit." One of them snickered as they flipped him on his back. "You wanted to join this sorority right? You bailed so now you have to suffer the consequences. No one makes a fool of us." He said darkly.

Unwanted sex beginning here: (Skipable)

He could hear the multiple rustling of clothing as he could hear the dropping of garments. "Shinou…please…anyone help me." He whispered as he cried out in surprise. One of them grabbed him by his hair and shoved something long and fleshy in his mouth. He gagged as he tried to pull away from the offending object. "No ya don't shit head. Your gonna take it." The boy cackled as he shoved himself back inside his mouth forcing his head back and forth as he groaned obscenely. "Your not gonna have the only fun now." One of the guys jeered as he suddenly felt hands roughly lift his backside. He felt a gooey finger inside his rectum and around it as they laughed. "Be grateful runt. This is the only kindness you're getting." He heard one of them say as he shut his eyes, for he knew exactly what was coming next.

Pain. Unbelievable pain flooded through his system as he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe. He could feel the guy ramming inside him brutally as he tried to fight the tears and pull away. "Oh no you don't!" one of them cried as they held his arms and another man took residence inside his mouth again pumping until the edges of his lips cracked. The man inside his mouth moaned as thick salty liquid forced its way down his throat as they clamped a hand over his nose, forcing him to swallow as he fought the urge to retch. He could feel hot gummy liquid hitting him periodically as it came from different directions.

*There masturbating on me…. * He realized to himself as he filled with shame. Tears made there way down his face again as he felt himself growing numb. Here he was…getting rapped inside a bathroom, by a sorority group he wanted to join, until he found they were immoral. Now because of standing for his beliefs he was being punished. Was this punishment for being a good guy? He shuddered in disgust as he felt hot liquid rush inside his body. "When will you be done with me?" he asked hoarsely as he lay on the ground unable to move. "It'll be done when we make you cum too." They laughed as he closed his eyes in defeat. His hands were bound, and he couldn't move his legs. What was a mazoku to do? *Conrad. Wolfram. Gwendal. Günter. Murata, forgive me for not winning this fight. * He asked in his mind as he yelled again as another entered him from behind bigger then the other three.

This time was different as he felt another hand handle his own member roughly. "S-Stop. It hurts." He grunted softly as he realized that his hand had some kind of ointment on it. "Heh. Sorry kiddo, but we have people who want to join in on the fun to, plus we have to leave soon anyhow so everyone gets a turn on you." The man inside him leered, as he looked down and could already feel his member harden even though he was not in the least bit aroused. "What the hell?" he said in surprise as they all laughed. He felt the position change as the man lay on his back with him now sitting on the intruder pushing him agonizingly even deeper inside as a thinner man appeared. He glanced at him and turned away as he gritted his teeth against the onslaught of thrust he was receiving.

He looked up in surprise as he looked at the young man straddle him as he licked and sucked at his hard member. "S-Stop!" he cried as the red headed young man looked at him lustfully. "I've wanted to fuck you for a long time Shibuya." He sighed as he grabbed a hold of his victims' member before easily sliding down on it stifling a moan. He gritted his teeth as he fought against the sensations that were building inside; his body was beginning to betray him. The man was riding his shaft like there was no tomorrow and the guy who was inside had hit something that made him see stars. He wouldn't last long like this and didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cum. The red head thrashed wildly as he cried out and clutched him urgently. He bucked his hips still moving up and down and came all over him, resting for a moment as he shakily stood and looked into black eyes. "You were fantastic love." He whispered as he yanked him forward by a lock of long black hair and kissed him deeply as the offender watched in amusement as he spit. "Next!" he called.

Shibuya watched in horror as three more guys came and rode his member and two more guys fucked him from behind. Scrapes and cuts were now littering his body from some of the rougher ones, as dirty smudges covered him from head to toe as he was pushed and shoved all over the grimy floor. He tried to move and grimaced as pain shot through his backside and legs as he could feel the sticky stiffness of the dried cum on his body. He looked around and noticed that there were only two people left. "Can we please get this over with?" he asked as he was stuck to the floor. He no longer had the energy to move. The only thing he wanted was this to be over with, and to crawl into a hot bath and try to forget this ever happened.

"Don't worry little one." They told him gently. "We want you to enjoy this too." They smiled awkwardly as they approached. He looked up at them through the hair over his eye. One was quite pretty, but nothing compared to the men in Mazoku. He had long brown hair and soft teal eyes. He unbound his wrist as he kissed them and pulled him in for a soft gentle kiss that surprised him. The other came around the other side and licked and sucked at wicked spots on his body that forced it alive against his will. "I apologize but we are far to aroused to stop." He told Shibuya frankly as he bit his nipple and smirked at the red that was staining those cheeks. He didn't like it. He didn't like that they were trying to make it feel good. He didn't want them to touch him. He didn't want them to make him come. He…at that moment he wanted all of them to be erased from the earth.

He looked over at the other guy who was a little more built that had black hair and silver– gray eyes. Both were attractive for humans, but still nothing compared to Mazoku. "D-Don't touch me!" he shouted as he tried to use his maryokyu, but found it was bound. He was in the restricted area. He should have remembered that however as he tried to use that before any of this happened. The teal-eyed stranger softly touched his face as he bent down and took his forced errection into his mouth earning a strangled cry as the other took that moment to stick his tongue inside his sore passage. Pain and pleasure hit him at the same time, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He looked at them both and…gave in. He had been fighting all along; each time they came in or on him his spirit would diminish. He closed his eyes as he slipped into his own world as he lost the will to care.

The two of them worked his body beautifully as unconsciously he moaned and urged them forward. The teal eyed man; unable to wait any longer mounted him as he hissed in pleasure at the thick shaft he was sliding down on. "Don't forget about me." The silver eyed man taunted lifting Shibuya up "Ah!" he cried in pain as the man grunted and slid inside his sore passage. The two leaned over him and kissed each other passionately, still caught in the kiss they clutched on to each other as they each moved on each side of him one slamming down and the other moving in and out of him with fervor.

The black haired one shifted and caused him to cry out as he hit a spot that made him see stars as they both rode him while the silver eyeed man reached down and caught his lovers member with his hands as he worked the brown haired one who rode him into completion. Cum exploded everywhere as it now covered him completely. He cried out as he instinctively held on to the teal eyed man who even though just came, continued to ride him with abandon as he subconsciously drove inside the teal eyed stranger filling him as he pushed down on the man inside his passage. The man inside grunted as he thrust again hitting that beautiful spot within of Shibuya as he came inside. Shibuya winced as he could feel the massive amount of cum enter his already aching backside. The man pulled out as he went to his lover and kissed him as they each took a hold of each other and stroked their new arousals hungrily as they came again on him and walked away hand in hand taking the violated ones clothing as well. "Thanks Yuuri. It was fun." They called as the door unlocked, and left him with the only company being that of darkness.

Unwanted sex (End)

Yuuri lay naked on the floor cover in cum and dirt as he buried his face in his hands. Tears flowed like never ending rivers as everything that they did hit him at once. Shame and humiliation filled him while he wept. He never thought that people were capable of such things. He couldn't fathom that such evilness could reside in anyone… but he learned the hard way that he was very, very wrong. "I can't stay here," he whispered as he flinched and lifted a hand to touch his burning throat. Four men cam inside his mouth and forced him to down it sliding his way to the toilet, when a strong feeling of nausea hit. His hand lingered on the edge of the toilet as he saw his reflection in the water casted by the moonlight. His long black hair matted with spots of white dried semen and dirt smeared across his face. He looked down and saw the bloody scrape and scratches as anger filled him like never before. He went to strike the reflection when fear gripped him again, but this time for a different reason. His hand became stuck in the water as it swirled on it's on. *No! * Came the frantic thought in his mind. He had been unable to travel back for over a year. Of all the times why now? "Not like this." He whispered. "I don't want them to see me like this." He whispered desperately as against his will he was pulled into the water and into a world he knew all to well. Shin Makoku…he was home.

He sighed as he looked into the starry sky. He smiled in memory as he thought of the nights he and his king would sit and talk. How he missed his king so deeply. "When will you return Yuuri?" he asked as he heard a visitor. "Hello Gwendal." He greeted as his brother nodded. "Conrad, we can not wait any longer. We must find a new king." He said as gently as he could "Conrad, it's been over a year." He stated as the man smiled. "I know Gwendal. I know. Can you really fault me for hoping?" he asked as he received a rare smile. "I can't. I still hope as well. He was finally beginning to grow on me." He sighed as the two walked as they came near a brook. "What do you think Yuuri is doing now?" Conrad asked as he looked into the moon. "Causing all kinds of ruckus and getting into trouble most likely." Gwendal chuckled as they laughed.

"He always would get into everything huh?" the knight asked. "You scared him to death countless times." He grinned as the general coughed. "I just didn't like anything getting in the way of my work. He lacked discipline." He grounded. As they met each others eye and chuckled once again. "I really feel for Gunter and Wolfram. They have taken this the hardest." Conrad sighed softly. "They are strong. They will be able to move forward from this." Gwendal declared. Conrad smiled as he looked into the brook. "Yes, yes they are." He turned to look at the general as he exhailed. "I just wish I could see him again. He was and will always be my only king." He stated as his brother nodded.

The brother's peaceful moment was broken as the brook suddenly flared to life and water swirled about wildly. "What the-" Gwendal stopped as both pulled their blades and were on guard as a figure shot out of the gushing brook and onto the grass now unconscious. Conrad looked at Gwendal as disbelief adorned his face. "You don't think…after all these years could it be?" He asked as they ran to the figure. "Yuuri!" Conrad called. "Yuur-" he stopped as he took in the sight. He knew it was Yuuri. He could look at the face and tell. What he had a hard time taking in however, were the now forming bruises, scrapes and cuts. "Gwendal." He stated as the general already pulled out a blanket. The two of them inspected their king and Gwendal nearly went into a rage. "Calm down. I'm just as angry as you, but how can you help Yuuri the way you are?" he yelled as his brother struggled to maintain his composer. "Your right." He said as they wrapped him in the blanket. "Let's hasten." Gwendal ordered, as he picked up their precious cargo and headed for the castle.

They entered the main doors at the attendants bowed respectfully and rushed out of the way. "We need to hurry." Conrad said mutedly. "I know." He snapped. "We have to get him in quickly, because they can't know yet especially Gu-" He began as he was cut off. "Who can't know?" a violet haired figure asked. "Günter." Gwendal addressed. "Get out our way." He snapped as he shifted his cargo. "Gwendal, if you want something done I suggest you do it more nicely." He said coolly as he glared into blue eyes. "I heard a commotion outside and went to investigate. …However I see that you've already gathered the vagabond." He mused as he yawned.

Gwendal was about to snap when a moan came from inside the blanket as the person shifted. "Günter?" a voice called as all the color drained from the formal royal attendant. "H-Heika?" he breathed desperately as Conrad clamped a hand firmly on his shoulder. "Come with us. Now." He ordered as he silently went up the stairs and followed the two brothers into a vacant room. One the door was shut and locked. Günter turned on them both. "Is it really him? Has he truly returned?" he asked as he reached for the blanked when Gwendal caught his eye. "Unless you can handle what has happened, I advise you don't open the blanket." He warned.

Taken aback, his hand faltered as he held the edge of the blanket anew. "I will love Yuuri Heika, no matter what he looks like or has happened to him." He cried as he threw back the blanked and froze. This wasn't real. This was illusive. No one would ever harm Yuuri Heika. But the truth was painfully clear as he eyed the bodily fluids that were clinging to Yuuri's skin. He knew painfully all too well what had happened to his beloved king. "Who…." He faltered again as his small frame shook. "Who would DARE VIOLATE MY KING!" He shouted as Günter and his sword glowed. He could feel his stomach churn as the eye the dried seamen on his leg and even more that was leaking out his anal cavity. His heart was broken as he slumped down onto the bed. "Yuuri." He whispered as he wept. "I'll get Gisela." Conrad declared as he snuck out the room and down the hall.

The room was quiet as Günter sat beside the missing Maou and held him as he gently brushed back the locked of black hair. "It would be wise for you to let go once he awakes." Gwendal told him. Günter stilled as he held his king tighter. "Male contact will not make him comfortable." He warned as Günter turned away. He didn't care. He didn't care if he was pushed away. He would hold his beloved Heika for as long as time allowed. A groan soon alerted them as they watched closely. "Heika?" Günter asked softly. They watched as his eyes fluttered and opened as they landed on the people around him. He jerked up as he quickly looked around and grabbed the dagger that was left lying on the bed as a hard look came across his eyes.

"It would be best if you moved NOW, Günter." Gwendal stated as he lifted his hands. "If Yuuri Heika, kills me then it would be an honor to die at his hands. But unless he gives the order, the only one I will obey is Yuuri Heika." He yelled as he clutched the young man tighter. Yuuri struggled to come from the cloud of confusion as he jerked away from the bed, lifting the blade in front of himself for protection. "Heika what happened to you?" Günter asked as tears welled in his eyes. Yuuri looked at Günter and in that moment he realized where he was and dropped the piece of steel. "G-Günter? Gwendal?" he asked hesitantly as they both looked at each other and stepped before him and bowed.

"No." he whispered sadly as he backed away into the wall. "I don't want anyone to see me like this. You were never supposed to see me like this." He said softly as they looked on to their king with compassionate eyes. "I don't want you to hate me… like I hate myself." He whispered. As his attendant reached and held him in his arms. "Heika we could never hate you. The entire country has waited ever so long for your return." He cooed as now the attention was brought to the door as it opened and Conrad came in. "I have her." He sighed as he had hoped Yuuri would stay asleep. Gwendal and Günter froze as the king's wild eyes flew to them and landed on the face of his knight as he tried to back further into the wall. *No, not him! * He thought franticly.

"Please. Let me be. I don't want anyone touching me." He grunted twisting and pushing wildly as he tried to get away. "Heika." A soft voice like a breeze drifted into his hearing as he looked into the soft eyes of Gisela. "Please." He started as she reached out and hugged him. "It's ok. It's not your fault, and you're not dirty. You have nothing to be ashamed of and we all still love you Heika – Sama." She told him as he grabbed her with such strength as she followed him to the floor and held him. She held him with such love as he cried. "Oh Heika." She voiced sadly as tears flowed down her eyes. Everyone shed a tear for the young man. As in that moment they knew the Yuuri they had all come to know and love would no longer be the same.

Wolfram sighed as he stared at the wall. A tear flowed before he had a chance to catch it as he looked over to his right. There he was. The man he had fallen in love with, frozen in time in the elaborate portrait that Günter had painted right before he left. His fiancé, who had been gone for so long that many, doubted he would ever come back. He had tried to move on as people suggested. He had gone on many courtships with plenty beautiful mazoku, but it was all pointless. No matter how marvelous the suitor, he was never happy. They could never be his Yuuri. "When will you come back to me?" he asked softly to the picture of his love. He sighed as he got up. The castle had always been quite since the king left. He hated the quietness. He had prayed so many times for all of it to go away. He longed for the sound of shouting, as the court would go looking for their king who would miss out on his affairs because he was slacking off, Günter's yelling as he desperately searched for his Heika. The voices of the two of them arguing for something that would have been so pointless, then laughing at their stupidity afterwards. The prince sighed as he walked out of his room.

He walked through the halls as he looked in curiosity. There seemed to be some kind of commotion going about. He saw the three maids as he followed them. "Oh ladies." He called as they turned around with hearts in their eyes. Bowing respectfully they smiled. "How may we be of service to you my Lord?" The eldest asked as he went straight to the point. "Something happened. I want to know what it is and you three always know what's happening or what has happened." He told him as redness touched their cheeks. "Gwendal and Conrad encountered a disturbance the night before. They brought someone into the castle. One of the servants caught a glimpse of them as they had them covered completely with a blanket but…from what the servant saw it seems it's someone with black hair." She said softly. "But were the only ones who know that they had black hair." The youngest whispered as the blonde froze.

*It can't be true. * He thought franticly as his feet began to move without him noticing. *He couldn't possibly… he's been gone for over a year! * He shouted in his mind as he felt a feeling he hadn't felt in to long…hope. Pure hope that he was wrong and Yuuri was there. Was it truly possible? The black haired stranger they had brought in was his wimp? The hope that burned in his chest glowed even brighter as he tried to smite it. "Yuuri." He whispered as he went flying through Bloodplege castle praying that he would find the man he's been searching for in his heart for so long. "Please be here Yuuri, I can't handle another disappointment."

His eyes fluttered as he buried himself into the softness that was underneath him. He looked at the white blanked that was over his head as a momentary happy thought rushed into his head. *It was a dream. Everything that happened the other day was a dream. * He thought happily as a smile broke across his face as he pulled the blanket back only to be harshly slapped in the face by reality. His smile faded rapidly as he looked around and realized that he was no longer on Earth…he was home. The sharp pain that shot throughout him verified what he had tried so hard to forget.

"Why? Why did this happen to me?" he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes. All the things they did to him played over and over in his mind like a bad movie that wouldn't end, no matter how many times he hit the stop button. The people he loved most surrounded him but yet, he wished he were the farthest away. He knew that the only people who were aware of the situation were Gwendal, Günter, Conrad, and Gisela. He curled himself into a ball as he shut his eyes trying to block the images out. "It's not my fault." He whispered to himself. He repeated the phrase over and over trying desperately to come to terms with it. "I want to disappear." He breathed as he faded away into darkness.

Günter slowly opened the door as he passed the guards. When he heard that Wolfram was searching the castle, orders were given that he was not allowed to enter at all cost and were to be detained if necessary. "Heika?" he called to softly as he bowed in surprise. It was no longer Yuuri looking at him. It was the spirit of the Maou. "Hello Günter." Greeted the low baritone, when the attendant blinked in surprise. "It seems that I'll be taking over for the moment." He sighed as he leaned against the plush pillows. "What happened to Yuuri Heika?" he asked as the Maou looked at him. "He is unable to handle what has happened. When I see that he is no longer in the state of mind to hurt himself I will release him." He spoke sharply as Günter gasped. "Heika, if I may. Please let us reach Yuuri. He will hear our hearts." He said as the spirit looked at him harshly.

The Maou could not deny the hope that shone so brightly in his violet eyes as he sighed. "Very well. If your means are ineffective, then I will resume the previous arrangement." He said as Günter smiled in relief. "Thank you, Heika." He bowed as he looked into familiar eyes that turned away from him. "Hello Günter." He greeted as the owner of the name frowned. He wanted to bring a spark back to those lifeless eyes. "Why did this happen?" he asked as a dark smile lifted to Yuuri's lips. "It was because I chose to stand for what I believe in.," he answered dryly as the dark smiled widened across his mouth. "In my world we have a level of higher education that is offered to young adults. Since I was unable to return here, I continued my education." He spoke as Günter nodded. "We have specialized groups there that you can join and also house with. Because I liked baseball, I thought I would join the Zu Sho Kai. That's the group that all the baseball players joined so I thought it was a good one. When I entered I found that they did a lot of illegal things to help advanced them and I wanted no part of it. When I told them I was leaving and why…they acted like it was no problem. Then the day I was to have left… the dragged me into a lavatory and…" He broke off unable to finish.

Yuuri scowled at the dark thoughts that entered his mind. He looked over at his attendant as he reached for a lock of silky lavender hair and pulled him close. "H-Heika?" he stammered as he gulped at the predatory look Yuuri gave him that made heat flood in the bottom of his stomach. "Do you have any idea what it's like?" he whispered to him, as Günter was too stunned to move. "Having someone force themselves on you over and over until against your will you begin to like it?" he breathed against his ear as he pulled the strand of hair and nuzzled it against his lips. At that moment his eyes widened as he quickly dropped the strand of hair and looked away. "I'm sorry Günter. I didn't mean to touch you so improperly." He sighed as Günter just nodded dumbly.

His mind was a blur as erotic images flooded his head at his kings' darkly erotic behavior moments before. "I-It's quite alright, Heika." He assured as his breath caught as Yuuri smiled a real smile at him. "If it's not too much of a bother can you help me?" he asked as he tried to move but stopped rather quickly. "Of course Heika. I am merely yours to bend." Günter gushed as he bowed lowly before his King. He looked up as he heard the sound of laughter spill from the young man's lips. "Arigato Günter." He grinned as he looked up and sighed. "What did you need help with Heika?" He asked as he instantly wished he didn't. The smile faded as Yuuri looked down. "I…I can't walk. I need…I must take a bath." He spoke softly as he stiffened slightly.

Günter sighed as he fought the anger inside. How he wanted nothing more then to desolate the people who did this to his beloved Heika. "Of course, Heika." He answered as he took Yuuri's hand. "I would do anything for you." He voiced quietly as he kissed the top of his knuckles. "I know you would Günter." He answered surprising the violet-eyed man. "You'd even come to my bed if I asked it of you." He said giving a mischievous smile, which urged Günter to touch him. "Can we leave now?" Yuuri asked as Günter snapped from his thoughts and gently picked up his king and carried him quickly to the bath that was down the hall.

The bathing room almost seemed like heaven to Yuuri as he breathed in the smell of the steaming liquid. Günter deposited the king into the steaming water as Yuuri allowed himself to slip into hot stream. He rose to the top as he drifted along, as the heat soothed all of his aching parts. Strength returned to him as he was now finally able to stand on his own two legs. He seeped down into the depths of the water as he reached for the shampoo. Lifting up, he washed his hair as he sighed. Cleansing himself, he felt as if he were also cleansing his spirit of everything that happened. He flinched as he backed away from the unknown hand that touched him as he looked apologetically into the hurt eyes of his attendant. "Gomen ne, Günter." He sighed as he resumed his position and let the man wash his hair.

"Is everything to your liking?" he asked as he ran his fingers though thick black locks. He watched him nod, as he continued to massage Yuuri's scalp as he lavished in the feel of those silky tresses. "Heika has such lovely hair." He cooed as he heard the boy chuckle. "I'm glad you think so. Mom was happy when I started growing it out, though I didn't think it would have grown his fast…" he mused to himself as he was sure his mother had something to do with it. Now fully washed out and un-matted Yuuri's hair reached well below his shoulders almost to the middle of his back as Günter fingered them. "I agree with your mother Heika. The longer hair suits you very well." He complemented as Yuuri smiled. "Arigato Günter."

Yuuri dove into the water he let himself drift to the bottom. He swam through the water as he thought. The last time they all saw him was when he was sixteen. He was so immature then. Holding on to childish ideas concerning particular matters, that as he now thought about it required a different approach. *This time I'll be a much better Maou. * He told himself as he paused in his swim. * I can't think about that now. * He sighed mentally as he rose above the water and stood. He looked over himself as he was now clean. The scrapes he had were healing rapidly as he smiled. "Arigato." He whispered, as the element he controlled filled his soul lovingly. "Let's go Günter. I'm fine now. This was all I needed." He told him as the lavender haired man smiled as he handed Yuuri his clothes and led him to bed.

Now dry, Yuuri stood, as he looked himself over in the mirror in the room he currently occupied. His wild black hair hung over his shoulders as his onyx eyes stared firmly as he calculated his appearance. He was clad in black silk pajama bottoms that they had tailored to mimic his own that he had occasionally brought with him. A black sleeveless shirt covered his chest that was also made of silk. In all honesty if felt good as he ran a hand down the fabric. However his joy was short lived as imaged of the dreaded event played over in his mind as he gripped his hair. "Heika? Are you all right?" Günter asked worriedly as he waved him away. "I'm fine Günter. I just need to rest." He sighed as he went and lay back down in the soft bed.

"I have." He told Yuuri quietly as the dark haired youth turned. "What?" he asked. The owner of the lilac hair sighed, as he looked solemly into dark onyx eyes. "You asked me if I knew what you went through right? I have. It has happened to me too Yuuri." Günter revealed as black eyes widened in surprise. Yuuri looked at the man in new light, as he never said a word. His body seemed to move on it's own as it left the warmness of his bed. Günter gasped in surprise as one strong arm encircled his waist as the other curled around his back in into his hair, as Yuuri held him close. "How do you do it?" he whispered. "How do you get over something that can make you so hateful?" He asked as Yuuri looked into his eyes. "I can feel the darkness in me. I want to hurt; I want to make people feel as I have. I want others to know if my pain and yet I want no one to know anything at all. …How can I end this too?" he asked as he gripped the lavender haired man even closer.

Günter circled his arms around Yuuri's neck as he consoled him. "I was only a young teen. I had gone to the stores that day to pick something up for my mother, when I was stopped by a group of humans. They hated mazoku, so they decided to punish me in the worse way for being one. There were three of them and they spent six hours using my body to their own evil desires." He said as this time he buried his face into the shoulder of Yuuri as he continued on. "I came home late that evening as my mother looked at me and could instantly tell something was amiss. I simply smiled and given her the gift and told her happy birthday as I tried to walk away. She just pulled me back and held me as she cried and told me how sorry she was. I had forgotten to wash up in the stream near our house so she knew." He whispered as he rubbed his own eyes. "You never truly get over it. Not completely, but you can move on. You can love. You can enjoy companionship, but you just have to push the other people aside. Love is a powerful thing that can cure almost everything. But in time things will be easier." He said as he stepped out of the young mans embrace.

"Günter…even though I know it's wrong. I want to hurt people, and yet I don't." he voiced as he moved closer to the man who he was now nose to nose with. "Even now, I want to violate you, and yet I don't because I know it's wrong and also I don't want to hurt you." He whispered as the older man shivered. Günter thought carefully as he looked his beloved king in the eyes. "If you want to hurt someone, then hurt me. If you want to violate someone, then let it me be. Use me however you see fit, if it will make you happy Heika." He told him as he saw something flash in Yuuri's eyes. The next thing he knew he was being slammed against the wall as hands held his own above his head as lips caught his in a rough kiss. Heat bubbled wildly in his stomach as he returned his kiss in full as he tried to lift himself up, but found himself covered and held in place by Yuuri's hips, which ground scandalously against his own. He choked on a moan as he could feel the hot pulsating length, instantly pull him to life as he bit into Yuuri's shoulder feeling him bite harshly into his own neck. He knew that this was wrong. He knew that the two of them should never engage in such acts unless they were married. He even knew it was more wrong when he remembered emerald tear stained eyes…eyes that came to him so many times. *I should stop this. * He told himself as he mentally sighed.

All thought of right and wrong flew out the window as he felt a hand slip into his slacks which fondled him sinfully only to slip into his only hole as lust took hold of him like never before. To hell with everything the only thing he wanted at that moment was to be fucked. Not by anyone however, but by Yuuri, his Heika, who he loved more then life itself. "Yes" he hissed as he tried to shove those fingers deeper as he felt himself throb almost painfully. He looked into the dark eyes of Yuuri as he shivered as the heat that lay in those eyes as dark as night. "You like this do you?" he asked as his brows furrowed as he yanked him harshly from the wall and tossed him on the bed. Günter lay there panting as he eagerly waited for his Yuuri to take hold of him. "I do." He whispered as he sat up. "You can do whatever you want with me." He told him as he reached out for him as Yuuri just closed his eyes.

He sat on the bed as he pulled his attendant close and cried. "Günter, forgive me." He asked as he just wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "There's nothing to forgive Heika. I asked for this." He said softly as tears flowed freely from the dark haired man. "I'm sorry Günter." He apologized again as he looked him in the eye. "I also thank you as well. I've realized that this is not who I want to be. I'm better then this, and you are too." He said as he straightened the other man up. "So trust me. If I decide to take you to my bed, it will be with no ill intentions." He grinned, as a blush graced Günter's cheeks. "Yes Heika." He answered as Yuuri smiled. The two of them grinned as a pained look crossed Yuuri's face as he grabbed himself, as his attendant looked on with concern. "Yuuri?" he asked as he waved him away. "I'm ok Günter." He sighed as he laid back down into bed. "Would you like me to get Gisela?" Günter asked, as Yuuri was about to answer when he jumped and held to the blankets around him as if his life depended on it. There was a loud commotion outside and both of them knew that voice all too well. "Wolfram." The king voiced hoarsely as Günter gave an irritated sigh. "Rest your majesty." He whispered as a glowing hand touched the back of his head. "Sleep." He told him as instantly his eyes closed into a dreamless sleep. "Spoiled child" he steamed as he headed for the door. The prince was going to get a good talking to.

"What is the meaning of this?" The hotheaded blonde raged outside, as he demanded entrance to the room. "Let me in at once! I command you!" he shouted as the soldiers held their ground. "We are sorry sir, but Günter gave orders that you are not allowed to enter this room at all cost." The leader of the two stated as Wolfram closed his eyes. "Is that so?" he asked as he concentrated. "Then I guess we'll have to change this." He said as he unleashed his maryokyu against the footman as they fell into unconsciousness. "Heh. As if you ever stood a chance. Weaklings." He frowned. He was going to have to toughen their training if they could be taken down that easily. He had no time for useless soldiers. Realization came to him once again as he realized the nature of why he was there.

Wolfram stood in front of the door as fear flooded him. He was nervous and scared at what he might find behind the archway. "Is he really here? Is it really you?" he asked as hesitation covered his voice. Steeling his nerve he opened the door quickly as he rushed inside. He stood still as he looked around the room. Everything was draped in white, as well as the canopy that draped the bed. His heart nearly clutched in his chest as he saw the outline of the body that was currently resting. The covers were pulled all the way up over the person's head, as there identity was still a mystery. "Don't move." A voice spoke coldly as he quickly turned. "Günter? Why are you here? Who is that, is it Yuuri?" he asked as he looked over once again to the figure that was lying in the bed.

He sighed as he held the bridge of his nose. "Do not concern yourself with matters in which you are uninvolved." He said as anger took hold of Wolfram's features. "Not my concern?" he said as he stared into to icy violet eyes. "Not my concern!" he yelled as he released his sword. "Yuuri is everything to me! I've waited for him for two years! And you tell me not my concern? Fuck you!" he shouted as he dashed towards Günter, before feinting left, and hooking his blade on the end of the comforter and twisting it away. "You fool!" the older man shouted as emerald eyes filled with tears.

"Why did you try to keep this from me?" he asked as the hot liquid ran down his face in small rivers. "You do not understand." He sighed as he stepped in front of the blonde haired youth. "Yuuri has gone through something horrendous. I think that your presence would do more harm then good in this situation. Also it's been nearly two years for him…do you really think he's the same person?" He asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

The man sighed again as he pulled the ends of his long purple hair. "Oh why is it always me?" he sighed as he looked deeply into hurt green eyes. "Wolfram, no one is to know about this. The only ones who do are myself, Conrad, Gwendal, and Gisela." He informed as Wolfram nodded. "This is so very much against my better judgment." He sighed as he crossed his legs. "Yuuri was found on the edge of a brook. When they discovered him, he was covered in cuts and bruises, along with…something else." He said as he grabbed his hand. "Calm down. The perpetrators are not in this world. If they were they would be dead by my own hand already." He said as he tried to calm down the blonde fireball.

Wolfram turned furious green eyes onto the purple man as he growled. "There's more isn't there?" he asked as Günter merely nodded. "There is, but what happened is something that only Yuuri can tell you. I do not have that right." He sighed as he gave Wolfram one last look and walked away. "Please try to leave before he awakens. You will be summoned if he calls for you." He told the boy as he smiled. "I'm not completely heartless after all, just extremely protective of my Heika." He chuckled as he ducked out the door.

The blonde rolled his eyes as he turned from the door. "Yuuri." He whispered as he moved closer to the side of the bed. His breath hitched as he eyed him. His face became more defined as his silky black hair now came well below his shoulders as strong lean muscles broadened his shoulders and his arms. He was no longer the thin boy he knew two years ago. He ran a finger over the outline of his face as he crawled in on the other side of the bed. "Yuuri!" he whispered as he grabbed hold of the man he had waited for, for so long as he cried. He held tightly to him as if this were nothing more then a dream as to which he would be cruelly taken away.

He froze as he felt arms encircle him as the head nestled right over his own. He buried his face into Yuuri's neck, as his tears seemed to never end. "Don't you ever leave me again, you stupid wimp." He sniffled as he looked into the still sleeping face of his fiancé. Caught in the moment he leaned forward lightly as he brushed his lips across the kings in a chaste kiss. "I love you, Yuuri." He whispered as he held him close.

I like cute ending lol ^_^ well how is that? I decided to make this either a Yuuri/Günter fic or a Yuuri/Wolfram fic….or maybe a Yuuri/Günter/Wolfram…. Hmmm gonna think on this. But what will happen to our beloved Maou? Lots of things coming up and I'm really excited about this. I'm gonna try reaaaaaalllllyyyyyy hard to now post any more new stories, but it's as I said. I'm a slave to my inspiration and muse. And I can only go where it leads me. Well I hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think ^_^ Ja ne! and wish me luck in school *hugs*


	2. Chapter 2  Return of the Maou

Hello! ^_^ did you enjoy the first chapter? I did lol luff the scene between Günter and Yuuri heehee ^^. I am veeeerrryyy happy with myself as I have the ENTIRE story from beginning to end summarized. So I can happily say that this will be going alone quite smoothly ^^. So here is another chapter by yours truly an as always.

ON WIT DA BLOODY FIC!

He wasn't sure what time it was when he awoke, he was just aware of what was going on. Conrad and Gwendal were apparently in some kind of serious discussion, as he stayed quiet to listen. "After what he has been through it's too soon to ask." Conrad whispered harshly. Gwendal frowned he sighed in irritation. "I know that! But something must be done. I'm not completely heartless, brother." Gwendal snapped. "I'll ask him in a week." He said as he pulled his things together and headed towards the door before looking back. "It is good to have him again…the castle has been lonely without him." He smiled as he left.

He waited until Conrad had left before he opened his eyes and repositioned himself on his back. He had been in Shin Makoku for what he guessed was three weeks. Time was distorted as day and night constantly blended together as he was constantly fading in an out. The grip of his nightmares became almost more then he could bear, when finally Gisela gave Günter an aid for dreamless sleep, an sleep he did as he became lost in a world of darkness with no comprehension of time. Everyday however, he could count on seeing beautiful violet eyes. Those same eyes, who had been helping him in more ways then one. He sighed as he stared at the wall, which had a picture of Juliana. The very person who's soul he possessed. He hated to think of what Conrad was thinking, as in the man's mind what had happened to him had probably happened to her as well. He could tell instantly that, that was the wrong way of thinking as guilt flooded his system.

He laid there as he thought deeply on what had happened to him. Twelve guys… it was twelve people who he thought would have become his friends that did this to him. Seven penetrated him while five made sure he filled them. It wasn't like he was a virgin still. That had ended a while back. But he never allowed himself to sleep with someone he didn't care about. Yuuri still couldn't get over it however. He had seven people force themselves in him while five forced him to fuck them. Inside it hurt. It made him feel worthless. Also it brought about something he didn't like. It brought forth an anger he'd never known. With the power he possessed that made it dangerous.

He thought of everyone while he lay on the bed. Günter was so worried about him as he waited on him hand and foot nearly. He could see the love the man had for him in everything he did and it touched his heart. However, physically having himself touched by any of them was something completely different. The incident with Günter…well he knew where that came from…that came from the darkness inside him that wanted to hurt, and even then he wasn't touched. But to have someone put there hands on him? That was something in which he honestly didn't know if he could handle, but he so wanted desperately to get over it. *No, this isn't the right way if thinking. * He thought, as disappointment washed over him, holding on to the past would get him nowhere. "If I want to get past this, then I need to do it myself. Moping over this isn't gonna change the fact that it happened." He muttered to himself as he pushed his covers aside. "I've gotta grab a hold of my own life and deal with this like a man." He told himself as he stretched and headed to the baths.

A lavender head popped into a door as it sought the person they were looking for. "Heika?" he called as he looked franticly around the room. "I'm right behind you." Yuuri answered as he jumped in surprise. "H-Heika!" he squeaked as he hurried out of the way as he watched Yuuri walk into the room. "D-Did anyone see you?" he asked as Yuuri shook his head. "No Günter. No one saw me." He answered as he cracked his back. "Ah." The man replied as a heavy blush painted his cheeks. He watched in awe as Yuuri had removed the towel from his waist to finish drying as he stood there in all his glory. Desire… that was the first feeling he felt as he eyed the golden body that stood in his line of view. *What are you thinking! This is your Heika! You shouldn't be thinking of him like that after what he's gone through. * His mind shouted at him as he fought to hide the front of his pants.

"Günter." Yuuri spoke as he turned around to face his red faced attendant. He chuckled in his head as he already guessed at that the tint was for. "I need a set of clothes. Also I've come to a decision. You said I can ask anything of you right?" he inquired as Günter nodded, not trusting his own voice. "Then I don't want you to hold yourself back anymore. I know you've wanted to hug me, and glomp me and whatever else." He smiled as he cut Günter off. "I need to get over this and at this point and time there's no one I trust more then you." He told him as he watched those stunning purple eyes fill with tears. "Heika!" he cried as he ran and hugged him. Because he was older now he no longer fell as he circled his arms around the emotional man. "Oh Heika, I am so honored that you feel I am worthy of such a thing." He gushed as Yuuri smiled. He watched in awe as his smile grew to the point he was laughing. "Günter I like you just the way you are." Yuuri told him as Günter found himself blushing at the kings' words.

"I also need you to bring Wolfram." Yuuri told him gently as he looked at him in surprise. "Y-Yes Heika. I'll send for him after I bring you your clothes." He stammered as he looked at Yuuri. A devious smiled crossed his lips as he made his was over to his king and captured his lips with his own. Yuuri was breathing hard when he was released as the Maou took a step back. "Um, Günter?" he questioned as he saw a mischievous spark catch in his eyes. "Just a little payback Heika." He chuckled as he walked out of the room to do as he had been asked. "Oh dear." Yuuri said as he sat on the bed. He had a serious feeling that a dark cloud would be heading, and the storm would be aimed directly at him.

Yuuri paced the room as nervousness filled him to the core. What would he say? What would he do? He didn't know what to do or think when it came to the blonde. The only thing he knew was that Wolfram was very dear to him. In all the time he was gone, he never forgot the fiery blonde. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the changes that took place over him when he was back on earth. He had completely stopped caring. He no longer cared what people thought of him. That was proven back as he thought of the one experimental relationship he tried with Murata, his close and only friend. He wondered how the sage was doing and if he noticed he was gone. "More then likely hitting on my mom again." He chuckled as he thought on the memories.

He was no longer afraid of having a relationship with a man, and he also knew the pleasures of having an intimate relationship with a woman. He enjoyed that very much when he was in his senior year. Yupp, he wasn't ashamed of it, he liked both. He was attracted to both sexes. That brought to his mind his engagement to Wolfram. Was that still official since he'd been gone? Was he now involved with someone else? For some reason the thought of that left a bad taste in his mouth. *Ugh. I'll think about that later. * He commented to himself as he thought on after his meeting with Wolfram, he would meet with Gwendal and Conrad and he would discuss with the four of them what has happened lately in Shin Makoku. *All that paperwork again. Why is there always so much paper work in being the Maou? * He thought as he pressed the idea further.

Yuuri had been gone for almost two years…did he really want that responsibility again? It was no longer a game to him now as he had thought then. He thought of all the important people he's acquired there since his first arrival. ~Will you really be the Maou? ~ A familiar voice asked him in his head as he froze. *Shinou? * He thought as he stilled again. ~Ah. It is I, Yuuri. This country needs you now more then it did before. Something is rising. And it is unlike anything you've faced before. I kept you from here thinking it would keep you safe but I realize I was mistaken. You have the spirit of the Maou in you, but now that spirit needs to become your own. Do you understand Yuuri? ~ Shinou asked as he sighed. *I understand. The Maous' power will become my own. I accept. Aid me Shinou, so that I will have the power to protect my family, my country, and myself. *He told as he could feel the warmth from Shinou himself. ~As you will…Heika. ~ He answered as Yuuri saw himself encased in light.

It was the most amazing experience he had ever experienced. Liquid heat filled his body as he thought he would burst from the overwhelming sensation. He lost himself in the glowing blue light that hugged his skin that made him feel such exquisite peace; he felt that it was surreal. More warmth entered his body to the point he felt it would seep from his very pores. It was that moment that he felt it. A strength and power unlike anything he'd ever known swallowed him whole. He gasped as he reached out to whatever was past the light as he struggled with the pressure of the source. Finally the light dissipated as he fought the drunken feeling that escaladed throughout his senses from the rush of power that now ran through his veins. There was no turning back now. No more, would he black out from the spirit taking over his body to execute justice… it would be his duty and his alone as now the two spirits were merged and the power was his own… Yuuri was as of that moment more the Maou then ever.

He looked at his hand as he opened and closed the appendage. He could protect them now…he felt that. No more would he put his men in danger as he would constantly be taken and held as a bargaining piece, and no more would those who wished harm to his kingdom attack blindly thinking that he had no power. *All of those times will be no more. * He though as he smiled. Things would be a little differently he though as he turned to the double doors. It seemed he had a visitor, who at that moment was all he wanted to see. He turned and his breath caught in his throat as he forgot how to breathe. If the blonde was beautiful before, he was breathtaking now as he eyed his figure. His long pale colored locks layered around his face as it ended above his shoulders. His body had filled out, but was still as lean as ever. A silver hoop dangled on his left ear, as red and white replaced the colors of the classic blue of the uniform he wore. He was the most beautiful thing Yuuri ever had the immense pleasure of viewing. Coming too excitement filled him as he gave a blinding smile. "Hello, Wolfram. It's been a while."

Green eyes stared into black as the blonde shifted. "Y-Yuuri." He stated as the Maou chuckled. "You can have a seat you know." Shibuya offered as he huffed. *Have a seat? I haven't seen you in almost two years and that's all you say? Stupid henachoko. * He grumbled as he looked away. "I-I didn't miss you." He blurted as he winced at his own stupidity. *BAKA! * His mind screamed at him, as he now was angered at himself. "Really?" Yuuri asked as he walked to sit beside him. "I've missed you." He told him as the blonde looked away. "Like hell you did. You left me, and more then likely flirted with whoever like the cheat that you are." He accused as the Maou sighed. "This time I can no longer argue with you." He admitted as Wolfram looked back in surprise. "It's true. I did start a few relationships back when I was on earth." He started as he lifted a hand to silence his companion. "No interruptions. I have to tell you everything." He spoke sternly as green eyes widened in surprise. This was definitely new to the blonde.

"As I said, I did start a few relationships. However that wasn't until three months after I could no longer cross. I honestly thought that I would never see any of you ever again. I didn't want to be alone so I started courting, a lot of…painful things have happened. But I never stopped thinking about any of you. Especially you, Wolfram." He told him as a blush stained the reddened cheeks of the solider. "Do you know how hard it was?" he whispered as he looked at him and rose of the edge of the bed. "You stupid cheater! Do you know how hard it was to sit here and not know what the hell had happened to you? Especially after I realized that I-." the blonde started as he stopped before he realized what he was about to say. "After you realized what?" Yuuri asked as he looked on with concern in his eyes. He so wanted to know if there was any love at all within the blonde for him. He knew that there was admiration and possessiveness. Yuuri however wanted love. If there was love then he could make it work, If he was allowed time.

"Nothing." Wolfram snapped as he ran a hand through his silk locks. This was soo not how this was supposed to go. But he had a problem. He could never truly reveal his feelings to the dark haired boy because he was afraid. He was afraid of rejection. He was afraid that if he told how he felt he would just be hurt and he couldn't live with that. The boy would rather die first. "I…I'm sorry for what I said." He mumbled as Yuuri smiled. "It's fine. However there is something I want to know. I want to know about the engagement that was established between us when I first arrived." He asked as the blonde felt a chill run throughout his system. "What about it?" He inquired as he blanked his face to read the Maou's. "I want to know if you and I are still engaged, or…or did it end because of my absence." He told him as Wolfram quickly turned so that Yuuri wouldn't see the tear falling down his cheek. This was something he had been in denial of since the first six months if his departure. Once Yuuri was gone six months by default, the arrangement was broken. He was no longer his fiancé. "It was broken because you weren't here anymore." He told him quietly.

"I understand Wolfram." Yuuri sighed as he held the bridge of his nose. Maybe if he had a gift things would have gone more smoothly and not the train wreck that was occurring. He had to stop this before it got out of control. "It's probably been a bit of a shock to see me after so long. But know that this conversation is far from over." he spoke as the blonde just turned away. "If you don't mind, I would like you to bring Gwendal, Conrad, and Günter here. I have something to speak to all of you about." He said as the blonde eyed him curiously. "Fine." He snapped as he left the room to seek them out. He had never been angrier with himself then he had at that moment. All the waiting had bit him in the ass and anger took hold, when all he truly wanted to do was love him. "I'm such a baka henachoko." He whispered as tears fell from his eyes. He ruined it.

Günter waltzed through the doors as he smiled. "Heika!" he called as he paused. His arms were not around his beloved Yuuri, but rather an amused Conrad who merely smiled. "Hello Günter. You are lively as ever." He grinned as the slender man quickly retracted himself. "Hello Weller- Kyo. Gwendal." he greeted as he saw the stern man near the back of the room. "Von Christ." He addressed at he went back to looking at the hearth of the fire. All three looked into green eyes as the final guest was there. "Wolfram?" Conrad asked in surprise as Gwendal merely frowned. "Yuuri Heika summoned for Wolfram this afternoon. That is why he is aware of his presence." Günter informed as the man of the hour graced them with is presence as he came from the small back room. "Hello mina. I'm glad that you could meet me." Yuuri began as he saw down in the middle seat and they all saw around him.

"To get to the point, first off Gwendal…I want to know what all has happened in Shin Makoku since I've been gone." He asked as the commander closed his eyes. "Since you've left the humans who sided with us have begun to turn and go back to their old ways. The Mazoku have become restless and many have left to find refuge elsewhere since many have felt abandoned since there is no Maou." He spoke, as he looked Yuuri harshly in the eye. "The outside nations have attacked us more then once but not to often. No need to be lax however. Even though a kingdom with no ruler is a very big target for other countries who are looking to increase their own power. Shin Makoku is now in a state where it will no longer survive if it continues without a ruler." He said as Günter and Conrad looked at him both. "Gwendal, that was a bit much don't you think?" they asked as he merely snorted. "The twerp was gone for almost two years. Now he asks me what has been occurring so I will tell him, and I'll be damned if I sugar coat it." He growled as they all looked at the black haired boy. "Yuuri, what happened? Why did you leave?" Conrad asked as all four of them listened. Everyone wanted to know why the great Maou disappeared.

Yuuri sighed as he lifted his eyes. "Maou Heika?" Günter asked in surprise as he smiled. "No Günter. I'm still me." He answered as they took in the changes to the boys' eyes. No longer were they big an around but they had tapered down a bit and now looked more serpent like. Not as harsh as before as they still held a bit of softness to them that was still Yuuri. "It was Shinou." He said as they look in confusion. "Shinou?" Wolfram asked as Yuuri nodded. "After the last time that I left, I tried to come back, but I was blocked. I could feel something in the way. After three months of trying I thought that I just wasn't meant to past, but I thought of you guys all the time." He told them as a look of sadness struck his eyes. "It wasn't until…recent events that I was able to return." He said hesitantly as all three looked onto him in understand and concern as the blonde took note of this as irritation rippled through him, in being left out of what felt like something important.

"It was earlier today that Shinou came to me. He was the one who blocked my path in trying to protect me. Realizing his error, he freed the way, for me to travel once again and helped me to be able to finally reach my full potential." He told them as confusion set on all of their features. "I don't understand, what do you mean your full potential?" Conrad asked as the double black smiled. "This." He said calmly as he lifted his finger and a beautiful miniature blue glowing water dragon sprang forth and curled around him protectively. They all looked on in surprise as they watched when he called on the serpent easily looking on as the beast nuzzled him lovingly. The most puzzling thing of all was…he was still Yuuri; there was no alternative persona, or change. He was still himself. "Oh Heika! You are most magnificent to have fully developed your powers. You are truly wonderful." Günter gushed as they others groaned at his fawning. "How are you able to do this?" Gwendal asked as the others looked on in anticipation. "The spirit of the Maou…is now my own. There is no more separation, as the other soul…is now merged with mine." He told them as all four of their eyes widened in surprise. "Can this really happen?" Wolfram asked as Yuuri looked warmly into his eyes making the blonde blush. "Ah. It can and is has. The power to protect you all is now mine to wield, for that is the duty of the Maou."

"The Maou? So does that mean that you are going to rule us again?" Gwendal asked in his usual nature as Yuuri smiled. "Ah. You have it correct Von Voltaire. Shin Makoku is mine alone to command, until I die and I shall see it no other way." He grinned as he saw the ghost of a smile across his lips. "Very well then. Welcome back. Heika." He bowed as he walked to the door. "I suggest you inform everyone that our king has returned from his voyage. It appears he seemed to have been lost at sea. Start with the people in the castle Günter, so they don't have a heart attack." He smirked as the man walked away. Yuuri laughed as he looked at them all. "The Maou is back…and this time will be different. I can't feel it." He grinned as he called back the dragon and stood. Wolfram, Conrad, and Günter took that moment to bow. "Welcome back, Heika." They said together as the Maou smiled. "It's good to be back."

Bloodplege castle has never been so alive. Everyone was thrilled that the Maou had returned. The servants bustled around getting his room ready and supplying clothes as Günter made the announcement that there would be a grand celebration to rejoice his return. "Good morning, Heika." The servant girls greeted him as he gave them a knowing smile. "Hello girls." Drawled the sexy voice, all three blushed as they watched him walk away. "Oh my god!" One of them squealed. "I know, he's become so sexy since we saw him last. Yuuri Heika is a kid no more." They laughed. "If Wolfram doesn't nab him quick, I think someone else might." They all agreed as they quickly left to return to their chores though all they could talk about was the now present Maou.

Yuuri started at his reflection in the mirror as he ran a hand down his firm planes of his chest. He had discarded the clothing he had worn before. He wanted nothing that would have reminded him of his school life. He now donned a semi loose pair of black slacks that tied together at the front. A black long sleeve shirt covered his arms as a slit appeared on each shoulder exposing his tan flesh. The kingdoms crest showed itself on his left breast, as the outline of a silver blue dragon covered his back. The design trickled its way to the front as silver blue designs showed around the sleeves of the outfit as another dragon wrapped itself around his left leg. Morgif strapped to his side, as the sword moaned its excited hellos at having his mater back. "I missed you too, Morgif." He chuckled as he still took in his appearance. "You don't think this is a bit much do you? It's a bit more elaborate then what I use to wear." He said nervously as the touched the material again.

He decided to leave it alone, and just let himself get use to the clothing and walked out of his room and into the hall. It was then he spotted a blonde head walking past him. "Hello Wolfram." He smiled as the owner of the name jumped in surprise. "Y-Yuuri" he said as he turned around. The double black missed the intake of breath his ex-fiancé made as he eyed in him the black garments. *Shinou, he's sexy. * The blonde thought, as he regained his composure. "What do you want?" he asked as the double black sighed. "I'd like to talk to you. Come inside?" he asked as the blonde hesitated before stepping into the Maou's quarters. Yuuri closed and locked the door as he walked and sat down near Wolfram. His eyes closed as he thought. He had been engaged to the hotheaded youth for more then he could remember. Now that he was older he knew the boy was special to him, but now he wanted to see if he wanted to wed him. He knew he was attracted to him by far as his looks rivaled nearly all the women. Now was his chance to actually court him, as he should have.

His attention turned as he heard the blonde call his name. "Yuuri?" he called again as he looked at him in slight concern. "I'm fine, I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts." He said sheepishly as he turned to face his friend. "I told you then, our conversation was not over." He smiled as the blonde narrowed his eyes. "I want to know if you've involved yourself with anyone else while I was away." Yuuri said, as Wolfram raised one elegant brow. "Why? I fail to see how as of now it's any of your concern." He snapped, as inside the fire user was screaming at himself for being so terrible to the one he loved. The Maou sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why must you always fight with me? Why can't we just sit and talk like normal people?" he asked the prince as a red hue covered his cheeks. "Do you hate me now, that much?" the demon king asked as sadness coated his voice. "I don't hate you Yuuri." The fire user said quickly.

Yuuri looked away as he closed his eye. "You have a funny way of showing it." He grumbled as he looked again at the blonde haired boy. "You're our Heika, Yuuri. I can't hate you. But I still fail to see how my personal life involves you anymore. After all, our engagement is nullified. I'm sure you're happy about it, since you've wanted it gone anyway." Wolfram stated as he stood and walked to the door. "I'm le-." He began as a hand slammed between him and the door. "No my dearest Wolfram, you're not." He said as he stared heatedly into startled green eyes. "Y-Yuuri?" the blonde questioned as he backed into the wall. Yuuri searched his eyes for some ounce of affection for him as green black eyes matched his gaze as he nodded and walked away. "If you must, you can leave." The Maou said disappointedly as he opened the door. Wolfram brought himself together as he glared at the double black. "Yuuri no baka." He grumbled as he darted out the room. Shibuya sighed as he close the door. "Your right Wolfram, I am an idiot. I can't stop trying to chase after you."

Wolfram walked the hall with tears streaming down his eyes. Why? Why did he always have to act that way? Yuuri had done nothing wrong but what to talk to him. The engagement between them was over so what was left to say? He shuddered as he remembered the feeling of those arms in his as he sighed. "…Yuuri." He whispered as he slammed his fist into the wall of his room. *I've got to do better then this. * He thought to himself as he tried to figure out what was causing him to lash out so harshly. He knew he was happy to have him back and in his life again.

It was then it came to him, all those years of chasing after him and feeling like he was getting nowhere. He loved Yuuri with the very passion of his soul, but was now very guarded. He knew the man's opinion when it came to same sex coupling. Feeling discouraged he sat on his bed at he sighed. He looked around his room and realized how he missed sleeping in the same bed as that idiot. He missed his warmth and he didn't feel the loneliness then that was creeping on him now. "Yuuri, please wait for me." He sighed as he curled into his pillow and cried.

Yuuri sighed in irritation as a visitor waltzed right into his room. "Have you ever tried so hard to do something, but each and every time it just becomes fucked up?" he asked as the man stilled and joined him on the bed. "I have once or twice in my past, Heika. Has anything happened?" he asked as the Maou fell onto his back in the bed. "I was trying to talk to Wolfram. I wanted to see if he has anyone in his life now. I was going to see if he was interested in my courting him to see if I wanted to truly be engaged to him for real this time. But every time we speak to one another he gets mad and storms off on me. I think that whatever feelings he has for me are gone now." He said sadly as purple eyes looked at him in knowing.

"I know how you must feel Heika, to want something that you may never have." He said with such emotion that Yuuri looked pointedly into his eyes. "I'm sorry Günter. I should have been more considerate towards your feelings before telling you this." He said as the purple haired man reached to wrap his arms intimately around his waist. Yuuri gave him a questioning look as he merely smiled. "You did say that I can do whatever impulses I have, correct?" he asked as the double black chuckled. "Your right, I did." He said as he wrapped his arms around the older man's slim waist as he rested his chin on the top of his head. "Heika?" he called as Yuuri nodded in answer. "If you want to seek it out with Wolfram, don't be afraid to. No matter what I will sill serve you, and you will always be my King." He spoke softly as Yuuri smiled and kissed the top of this head. "Arigato Günter."

Days pass as Yuuri continued to rule his country. The boy couldn't help but smile as he looked at his purple haired advisor. At that moment he was going on about customs in terms of marriages. "And, to move on to male/male marriages, in some unique cases a male can give birth to another male's child, granted that the 'mother' in this sense if a full blooded Mazoku." He stated as Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean that men can give birth to children too?" he asked in awe. "That would be correct, Heika." The tutor answered as Yuuri thought. "So if you and I were to bed each other, you being the full blooded Mazoku, would you end up pregnant with my child?" he asked as Günter's cheeks turned an amazing shade of red.

"H-Heika, t-that would be a correct assumption." He stammered as he fought to push those thoughts aside. Truth be told, he would have loved to be impregnated by Yuuri. The man would never have any regrets in terms of that. However, due to circumstances he would never push. He would be happy with whatever his King decided to give him. "But the lesson is over for the day." He concluded as Yuuri stood and stretched. "So, how are you?" he asked as the Maou smiled. "I'm fine Günter." He responded as purple eyes searched his own. "How are you really, Yuuri Heika?" He asked again as the black haired boy sighed. "It's still hard. It's a struggle for me, just to keep a smiling face. But it has gotten a little easier. I have you to thank for that." He grinned as the older man's cheeks stained crimson. "Heika how I am not worthy of the praise you bestow upon me." He preened, as it almost seemed as if he were glowing.

Yuuri laughed at his over animated response. "Günter, you know that you are. Also you've become a very important factor in my life." He smiled as Von Christ felt his heart nearly stop at the radiant smile that came from his beloved king. "I don't know how I'd pull it this far without you. I mean all of you have been extremely helpful and I appreciate it more then you guys know. However you have been the one to help me the most… and I thank you for that." he said softly as he reached for the adviser's hand and brushed his lips across the soft smooth skin of his knuckles.

The older man stood there as shock and joy flooded his body. "Yu-Hei-Heika!" he squeaked, as Yuuri was captivated by a dazzling smile before Günter fainted. He chuckled as he caught him before he hit the ground. Yuuri gazed at him as he gently traced the lines of his face. "You are lucky that I am a man and not a beast." He said softly as he ran his finger against lush lips. "I could easily use you to my desires." The Demon King whispered as he shook his head. "You tempt me far to well, advisor." He sighed as he placed a chaste kiss on the man's forehead while repositioned him to carry him bridal style. He looked down at the sleeping man one last time as he smirked. "You're really too light you know." He chuckled as he heading off to Günter's room to let the man rest.

He tiptoed through the halls like a thief in the night. Stealth added him as he snuck past the guards that normally patrolled the corridors at night. The person melted it seemed into the shadows as he waited for the annoying guard to pass. "Finally." A masculine sounding voice whispered as he neared his desired hall, and crept through the door that he had been searching for. He looked around the room as he eyed the figure in the bed and his heart soared. "Yuuri." He whispered as green eyes darkened in desire. He knew he couldn't do much but no one ever caused his blood to boil like their Maou did.

Clad in a skimpy light blue nightgown, he glided across the floor as he neared the bed of his beloved. "Yuuri." He voiced softly again as he paused. He didn't know how Yuuri would react to wake with him in his bed again… but was it really worth it? He had no idea what was going on in the Maou's head anymore. He knew also, that he should stop running away when he tried to bring up the issue of their engagement. Hopefully tonight that would all change, as he would get to know Yuuri in the way he always wanted, and show him exactly how much he cared. *I can' do this." He told himself as he crawled into the soft mass and laid beside the man as he now looked onto him in concern.

Sweat covered the Maou's brow as he was panting heavily while his head moved every now and then from side to side. His face was contorted in displeasure as his brows curved into a frown. "Yuuri?" he called again as he looked on to the black headed man in distress as he saw tears run down his eyes. *What the hell is wrong? * He thought franticly as he considered waking him from the nightmare he was having. He thought his heart would stop when he heard him cry out. "Please, no more. Please stop. Let me go, onegai. It hurts." Wolfram heard him cry as he watched the tears like rivers flow from his sleeping eyes.

The blonde was completely taken aback as he watched his love with a breaking heart. "Yuuri, what happened?" he asked as he sighed. He pulled the covers around him as he dried his eyes and held him, as that seemed to calm him a little. It seemed his plan had backfired. He didn't know what, but he knew that something had happened to his beloved henachoko. Wolfram's heart couldn't take anymore of the sight as he turned away. He looked one last time at the sleeping form upon the bed. "Goodnight, Yuuri." He whispered as he slipped out the door and into the hall.

Günter watched with a saddened heart as Yuuri tried again to talk to Wolfram, but the blonde continued to blow him off. He looked into the pained dark orbs that watched the prince's retreating figure. *Wolfram you're an idiot. It's obvious he still loves you. * He grumbled in his mind as he hated that the young blonde was causing his Heika so much trouble. "Wolfram, please wait! I just want to talk to you." Yuuri pleaded as Günter watched as Wolfram shrugged out of his grasp. "I don't want to talk Yuuri. I already know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it." He hissed as he stormed off leaving the black haired boy behind.

He watched as his Heika sighed and held a hand close to his face. "It looks like it might really be the end, Günter." He spoke softly, his hand never leaving his face. "I just want to talk to him! I only want to know if he was involved with anyone so I can know if I at least have a chance, but how can I find out and let him know if he wont talk to me?" he spoke sharply as pain and anger coated his voice. "If he doesn't want me that's fine, but I don't want to loose my friend too." He whispered as sadness covered every word. Günter gasped as he looked into his eyes. Beautiful eyes as dark as the night sky that were releasing clear diamonds, in an almost never ending flow.

"Heika." He whispered as he took the boy's hand and led him into his own personal quarters. "Heika, please. You've done nothing wrong. If Wolfram chooses to act immature, and not speak to you then, that is no one's fault but his own." He said sternly as Yuuri looked into his eyes and smiled. "I know Gunter." He sighed as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Your right. It just hurts you know? I can't say that I'm not going to keep trying." He said as Günter chuckled. "Of course, you're Majesty." He grinned. "I'm just not going to let it consume me." He said as the purple headed man nodded in approval.

"Also…" He began as he grabbed Günter's arm and pulled him into his lap. "Don't you think it's time you call me Yuuri?" he asked as red covered the advisor's cheeks and to Yuuri he'd never looked so lovely. He looked into the Maou's eyes as he thought long and hard on something. Coming to a conclusion, he grabbed Yuuri by his hair and pulled him into a kiss. Yuuri froze in shock, as that quickly went away as he encircled his arms around his slim waist as he lost himself in the older man's sensual tongue. Quickly their positions shifted as they each became deeper involved in the kiss. Günter was now straddling Yuuri as the Kings hands were now firmly planted on the advisors' ass.

He was lost. He was lost in the erotic feelings that his king was filling into his body. He rubbed himself franticly against the Maou as the delicious heat build inside his body. He moaned as he felt firm hands caress his backside and press him firmly on the aroused length below his adding to the intoxicating fire in his belly. "Y-Yuuri." He moaned as he felt himself being dominated by that wicked tongue. He could feel the fire inside him wanting to burst as the two of them kept picking up the speed. He nearly cried in happiness as he felt swift hands begin to undo his shirt until he heard a most hated sound.

"Otou – San?" a feminine voice called as they knocked on the door. He could hear Yuuri growling in displeasure as he pulled him harder on his aching need. "G-Gisela. Come back later." He rasped as Yuuri rocked him against his throbbing arousal while the knocking insisted. "Otou – San? Are you ok? You sound odd. I can't come back later I'm afraid. Gwendal needs you to come by and go over some files with him and he sent me to call for you." She explained as he buried his face in Yuuri's shoulder. The Maou sighed as he ran his hand along Günter's spine. "It's fine." He said thickly, as his voice was low and seductive, and Günter thought he was going to cum right then. "You need to go and so do I, or else Gwendal will come banging on your door and into a quite…compromising situation." He smirked as he kissed the purple headed man on the neck and set him upright.

Yuuri had to fight the urge to laugh as he looked as if his favorite toy had just been taken away. "Be good for your daughter now." He grinned as he straightened the advisor's clothes before heading to the door himself. "Hello Gisela." He smiled as the green haired girl blinked in surprise. "H-Heika." She stammered as she bowed respectfully, yet the curiosity in her eyes shone brightly. "Sorry about detaining your father for a while. He's all yours." He grinned as the healer fought to hide her blush as she hurriedly looked away. "O-Of course, Yuuri Heika." She spoke rather shrilly as she turned until he walked away.

Gisela was stunned. "Y-Yuuri Heika was a-aroused." She said in awe as she dashed in her fathers' room and found him dazed and in much of the same state as the demon king. "Oh dear, father what are you getting yourself into?" she sighed as she sat beside her father and touched his head with glowing fingers. He jumped as he looked at her and realized she was there. "O-Oh. Gisela. Hello." He stammered as he pulled the over cape of his outfit over himself to hide his condition. "Father? What were you doing with Yuuri Heika?" she asked as the healer watched how his cheeks reddened. "N-Nothing." He stammered as he quickly walked away from her and tended to his plants. "Father, do you think it wise to pursue this kind of relationship with him?" She asked as she crossed her legs. "He was physically assaulted. He needs to focus on healing, not on sex father." She sighed as he quickly turned around. "Are you trying to say that I would take advantage of Yuuri Heika?" he asked as anger pierced his tone.

"Father I mean nothing of the sort. I know how much you care for him. I just ask that you be careful." She said gently as she walked up to hug him. "You are my father, my only one. I'm just worried for you.' Gisela admitted as he smiled. "Worry not daughter, your father will be fine." He smiled as he ran his hand through her thick green hair. "But what of Wolfram? If the Maou turns his sights on him again, then what will happen to you?" She asked as he sighed. "I have already thought this through. Wolfram is botching the chance he has to be with Yuuri. The time for me to get him to recognize my feelings is now. I am willing to fight Wolfram for Yuuri Heika. This is my chance Gisela. And I'm not going to let it go. If Wolfram looses Yuuri then there is no one to blame but himself." He said as he grinned slyly at his daughter. "After all, don't you know the saying? All's fair in love and war." He told her as she laughed. "I understand Otou –San." She smiled as they headed towards the door. She stopped as she turned to look at her father. "Just be careful. I'd hate to see you hurt." she said as he smiled. "Ah. I will." He said as she smiled. *I will be fine daughter…Yuuri will never hurt me with intention. * He thought to himself as he walked to Gwendal's office. 

The entire castle was talking of the extremely juicy situation that was happening at Bloodplege castle. No one knew when Yuuri truly returned; just that he had been injured when he did. The biggest talk however was the love triangle that centered on the Maou. His advisor was fighting for his heart as the King himself, kept trying to reach out over the prince, who kept refusing his advances. Even though everyone was still convinced that Wolfram loved Yuuri Heika, he was just being stubborn. Who is it that the King will choose in the end? That's what the castle wanted to know. Also would Wolfram come around before it was too late? Said person walked the halls as everywhere he went the halls would quiet. He pressed on with quicker steps ad irritation over came him.

He knew he was being childish in his avoiding the King, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't look into that face. The image of Yuuri in so much agony was forever etched into his heart as he tried to forget that awful image. The one he loved was in pain, there was nothing he could do to help, and it drove him crazy. Then there was now talk on the fact that Gunter was trying to catch Yuuri's heart? Ha. Fat chance there. He smirked in his head as he had confidence that the relationship would never happen. After all, Yuuri didn't want to be with a male. He knew that first hand and the advisor should as well. "And people don't change overnight." He whispered to himself as he sighed. Should he really listen to what Yuuri had to say? The engagement was already over with. So what more was there to say on the subject?

That was the bigger question. What did Yuuri want with him? That was a question that he was afraid to find out. Even so there was a small flame of hope that kept telling him that this is his chance. Let him know how you feel. But could he? Could he really tell Yuuri how he felt? He knew he could. It was just the possibility of what would happen after that scared him. He didn't know if he could handle the reject that might come after. It would completely destroy and break him inside. So could he? Yeah he supposed he could. Would he? Not anytime soon. He needed more time. "Gomen ne, Yuuri." He whispered as he gripped his hair angrily. "This time you're not the henachoko. I am." He sighed as he walked on struggling with the decision on what to do in terms of his feelings for Yuuri.

"Wolfram." He heard a voice call that snapped him out of his inner turmoil. "A-Ah?" he answered as he turned to face his brother. "Wolfram, I need you to find Yuuri Heika. One of our allied territories have asked for aid and I need his approval before we send out any men." He said as the blonde nodded. "All right, Gwendal." He sighed as he walked away as his brother looked on in concern. "If you keep this up, it won't be any surprise if you loose the brat." He mumbled to himself as he walked away.

The blonde sighed as he walked the corridor of Yuuri's room. *I wonder what that henachoko is doing now? * He thought as he paused outside the door. "No time like the present." He told himself as he rebuilt the wall that held his emotions and placed his hand on the door. He jumped in surprise as the moment he touched it the door creaked and what he saw inside made him jump for joy and also broke his heart. "Yuuri." He whispered as tears fell unknowingly down his porcelain cheeks.

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. It had been bothering him all morning, and he couldn't figure out for the life of him why. "May I help, Heika?" his advisor asked, who inside his heart was quickly beginning to become more then his advisor. "Please." He said as the other man quickly glided across the floor to his chair as talented fingers kneaded and smoothed the aching spot.

Yuuri sighed in relief as he allowed him to move his fingers anywhere he desired. "That feel soo good Günter." He groaned as he closed his eyes, letting those magical fingers loosen the knots and kinks out of his back. Feeling himself dosing off he grabbed a hand and kissed it lightly as he pulled the lavender headed man into his lap and held him. "Your way to good at that." he chuckled as his advisor smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri as he rested his head on his chest. "That's not all my finger's are good at." He said mischievously as Yuuri laughed. "I have no doubt." He told him as he looked down into violet eyes. "I want to say thank you." He said as Günter looked at him in wonderment. "Heika, p-." He began as Yuuri cut him off.

"No." he said as he placed a finger onto silk lips. "Thank you Günter. If it weren't for you, Gwendal, and Conrad I couldn't have made it through this. I think I might actually be over this some what. You however have been the biggest help, through everything I went through from what happened when I returned to the situation still going with Wolfram. You've been constantly by my side and I don't know how to express how much just your very presence means to me." He said quietly as a pale slender hand reached up with such love to remove a glittering pearl falling from dark eyes. "Heika." He said thickly as emotion held itself in his throat as Yuuri just reached and held him close.

"No matter what happens I'll always be by your side, Heika." He whispered as he felt the Maou chuckle. "How many times must I tell you?" he asked as he pulled the man up and wiped a clear trail from his cheek. "Call me Yuuri." He said as the lilac haired man gave a weak laugh as he stared into black eyes. "Y-Yuuri." He said as they both grinned, as Yuuri took him by the chin and lead him into a sweet and gentle kiss. He would never know how much this touched the older man's heart as he ran his fingers through midnight locks. Little did they know, green eyes had been watching them enviously.

Günter slowly broke away as Yuuri gave him a goofy smile. "I have to go. Gisela needs me to look at some documents." He sighed as he pulled himself out of his new favorite place, which was in Yuuri's arms. *If things continue like this, I might actually be able to keep him. * He thought happily as he smiled as Yuuri frowned. "I understand it can't be helped. Also thank you for the advice you gave me for Wolfram also. I'll be sure to try it when I can." The Maou said as the other man just grinned as he stopped by the door. "Not at all, I'll be sure to check in on you later to see how you're feeling." He said as he bowed out and left the King by himself.

Now alone he stood as he went to lie on the bed as he stared at the ceiling. The enthusiastic advisor was pulling so close to his heart, as Wolfram was straying so far from it. He had so much love for the blonde, but it was beginning to dim. It pained him that it was happening however he had a feeling that he would be able to find something real with the flamboyant man. He knew he loved him and while he wasn't going to say he loved the man…because right now he loved the stubborn prince, he knew he cared for him strongly.

That brought his mind back to Wolfram. He didn't know what to do when it came to the emotional blonde. "Wolfram…why won't you speak to me anymore?" he wondered as such emotion gripped his voice that clear streams ran down tan cheeks as he heard the opening and closing of his door. Bolting up he looked to see the object of his desires and frustrations, the fire using prince himself.

"W-Wolfram?" he said in surprise as the blonde never came to his room anymore. "This is a surprise, what brings you to see m-." He stopped as a stinging sensation covered his face as he held his cheek. He looked into angry eyes as he looked puzzled into them. "Why did you hit me?" he asked as he closed his eyes. "What the hell was that?" he yelled as he glared into black orbs. "What was what exactly, Von Bielefeld." He said curtly, as the blonde faltered for a moment as he re composed himself.

"What are you trying to play at Yuuri? You're such a baka. You-you cheater!" He shouted as he remembered the scene from earlier. "Of all the people in the bloody castle you pick Günter? What the hell happened to 'I don't date boys'." He asked sarcastically as Yuuri sighed and held the sides of his head. "First off, I have not picked anyone. Günter has been there for me more then anyone else, Wolfram. When someone is helping you the evolvement of feelings is natural. And second? Yes, I did think that way once. You must realize that I was a child then." He said as he stood as he walked the blonde into a wall.

"Do I look like I'm a child now?" he asked heatedly as the prince swallowed and forced himself to keep his composure. "I am not, If Günter decides that he wants to have a relationship with me, I won't stop him. If anyone decided they wanted a relationship with me I'd hear them out at least, before making a decision. I'm not partial to gender anymore Wolf." The Maou sighed as realization flashed in his eyes as he looked back into green orbs. "Why are you so upset that Günter kissed me anyway?" he questioned as the blonde looked up in surprise. "I'm not upset." He said quickly as Yuuri sighed and walked away to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Why must you fight me on everything? Why have we become so quarrelsome?" He asked as sadness covered his voice. Dark eyes looked into his as he stomped near him and turned away. Wolfram was frustrated as he ran a hand through his blonde locks as he thought on what the hell to do. This conversation was going no where fast and he couldn't support anything with admitting his feelings. "Wolfram, is there really a reason you care? Because if not then there is no purpose to this conversation. Günter has a love for me, and why would I turn down such affection from a sincere heart? I'm no longer the naive child I once was. I am now an adult in the eyes of my birthplace, so why would I decline someone who wants a real relationship with me?" he asked as green fire flickered in those orbs as Yuuri pulled back a bit in surprise.

"Affection? If it's affection you want, then please accept my wishes." He growled, as he jerked Yuuri up by the shirt and slammed his lips into his. "Ngh!" came the muffled cry of the king as Wolfram forced his tongue into his mouth as Yuuri tried to push him away. He knew he should have stopped, especially when he felt him scratching as his delicate skin. Hell he didn't know why Yuuri just didn't blast him off. Wolfram began to loose himself as he began to taste the sweet euphoria that was Yuuri's mouth. Little did the blonde know that this was the worse mistake he could have made in his attempts to win his hearts desire.

Yuuri didn't know what was happening. The one moment he and the hot head were fighting, the next he was getting a tongue shoved into his mouth…literally. He went to push him off, and that was when the panic set in. He pushed, shoved, scratched, and pulled, but it seemed that nothing would remove the blonde from his person as silent tears flowed from his eyes as a replay of everything that happened to him flooded his mind like a never-ending movie. *No, Not again. * He cried desperately in his mine as his body remembered, as he started crying out. *Help…someone please. * He screamed in his mind as everything around him began to fade to black.

One moment Wolfram was feasting on the lips of Yuuri as the next he was flung harshly into the wall as he looked into dangerous cold blue eyes. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked as he could barely contain his anger. The blonde looked in fear as he realized what he had been doing. "G-Gwendal, I can explain." He said his brother looked to the whimpering noise that came from the bed and his eyes softened from what they were. He watched as his brother went over and pulled the double black into his lap and held him as he gently rubbed his back. "Yuuri Heika it's ok. It's not going to happen again. You have my word by my own blade, that I will make sure of it." He said as he closed his eyes as the Maou's face was of pure utter terror.

"Gwendal, what's wrong with him? Why is he acting this way?" he asked as deathly cold blue eyes looked on him once again and he felt himself freeze from his very core. "I thought with as long as it took that you may have done something stupid, but I never imagined this." He hissed. "You are NOT his fiancé anymore, Wolfram. Have you any idea also what this looks like? A solider was caught forcing our Heika into intimate physical contact against his will. Do you see?" he spat as Wolfram's green eyes widened in fear. "Gwendal… I, I didn't mean-." He began as he winced at his brother's harsh tone. "I don't give a flying fuck what you meant! If I ever hear, so much as THINK that you're up to something like this again? I will personally kill you myself. You are my brother yes, but he is my King who has been through more then he should." He hissed.

Wolfram looked at him as red-hot anger flooded through his body at those…words. "Every time, that's always what I hear. What the hell has he been through then? Why can't I know? At least tell me so I can know why he's sniveling like a -." He began as he was cut off again. "If you say what I think you are then leave. That word will not be tolerated right now." He grounded as Wolfram sighed in disgust. "Have it your way brother. Let me know if our Heika is all right." He grunted as Gwendal looked down at Yuuri's shaking form as he sighed. "If Günter comes by, tell him that Yuuri will be in Gisela's." he said as wolfram just nodded and walked out with his brother in tow.

Black eyes fluttered open as he looked at white walls. *Where am I? * He wondered as he pulled himself up and looked around. "Ahh." He said in recognition. He was in the recovery wing. "Why was I-?" he began as images of the scene with Wolfram played in his mind. Instantly his body locked up as he curled himself into a ball. "No…no not again." He whimpered as his body became sore as his eyes went blank. Every image and every detail of that dreaded night replayed as his body remembered it all. Something in the back of his mind broke free as it snapped him back to reality. "No, I have to keep away from that." he told himself as he stretched himself out. He looked above him as he thought on the blonde. "What the hell was he thinking?" he thought aloud as he couldn't understand it. He was talking about himself and Günter, and then he just went psycho on him. Could he have been jealous? "Nah. He hates me." He concluded as he quickly pushed that thought from his mind.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. "What the hell was wrong with him?" he wondered as he shuddered at the memory of that that situation pulled. *No I can't think that way. He may be an ass, but he would never go that far. * He told him self mentally as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was glad that he was alone, even though he knew not how long it would be. He was the Maou; he had a kingdom to run so he had a lot of responsibilities that just can't wait. Yuuri sighed as he *I wonder where Greta is, she didn't come to see me and I haven't seen her since I've been back. * He wondered as he looked towards the door when a noise caught his ear. There was something that was a pleasure to see as he grinned when he saw frantic violet eyes. "Heeiiiikkaaaaaaa!"

Gwendal sighed as he looked down at his stamping utensil. It was the second one he'd broken that day. Rubbing the temples of his head he sighed as he narrowed his eyes in memory of his brother's stupidity. Something had told him to go and check on his brother and he was glad he did. He didn't think his brother would have gone that far, but he couldn't be sure. He thought he was done seeing Yuuri in that state of mine, and then his idiotic younger brother had to muck it all up. He was just glad Conrad didn't know, that would be something he would never tell the half-breed, brother or not. That was a wrath that need not come to pass. The man was a brilliant solider, but was unyielding when the young King came in concern.

He continued on with his work as he looked over the parchments and put his seal on the ones he deemed most beneficial. One in particular caught his eyes as he knew it had mistakenly been placed in his pile of documents. He sighed again, as he held the bridge of his nose. It was a legal petition to increase the punishment of those found guilty of forced sexual conduct. He leaned back in his chair as he turned and looked out the window. So much has happened as of late. After so long they finally had their Maou return, but the condition of his return was far too great. He had never thought the boy would have been violated in such a way.

Conrad and the others would even have given him a way out, but he chose to keep his position as Maou. He could only hope in the name of Shinou he knew what he was doing. If that wasn't enough by itself now there was that ruddy love triangle. Günter was trying to win the heart of his majesty, and everyone could see it. He felt bad for his brother as he knew that he loved his king as well. "He's doing a shitty job of showing it." He mumbled while turning around into his seat. His brother was loosing, and loosing badly. The stunt he pulled had not helped his chances either. "I don't know how the hell your going to get out of this one." He said aloud as he focused again on his documents. "Who's going to get out of what?" a voice asked as Gwendal snapped his head up.

"Hello Conrad." He greeted as the knight smiled. "Hello to you too, Gwendal." He responded as he looked out the window as well. "Quiet the interesting series of events at the castle lately isn't it?" he asked as Gwendal smiled. "If you mean that ruckus that his majesty is causing then yes. Interesting series of events indeed" he replied as the knight grinned. "I'm a bit worried however." He admitted as he leaned against the wall. "Günter is truly gunning for Yuuri, and I don't know how that might play out." He sighed as he looked into his brother's ice blue eyes. "I think he should wait, they all should wait considering what he's been through." He said as disappointment covered his voice.

Gwendal nodded as he listened to his brother. "I understand, and it was indeed a terrible thing the lad had to go through." He began as Sir Weller cut him off. "If I go to earth again and I find them, they will suffer the most painful death I can think of, and even then that would be far too good for them." He said as an eerie smile pulled across his lips. "Conrad, I understand your feelings. Do you think however, that Yuuri Heika would want you doing that." he said as Conrad looked for a moment and laughed. "How amusing, that out roles have switched." He said as his brown eyes twinkled with enjoyment.

"The idiot will not hurt our King, Conrad." Gwendal said changing the subject. "He loves the ground he walks on far too much. After all, it's only a matter of time anyway." He said as Conrad raised a brow at the statement. "So your ruling your brother out?" he asked as Gwendal sighed. He was never going to get his paperwork done. "It's not as if the boy couldn't win the King's heart, but he's screwed up too much to know how to fix it. Unless he can show Yuuri Heika how he feels, I'm not sure if he can win the boy over." He said as Conrad nodded in agreement. "You are right on that one, however it can be anyone's game. Yuuri and Wolfram have history. They were engaged for a long time, where Günter and Yuuri's relationship is quite new." He said as Gwendal thought on this. "Quite the interesting conversation, for such serious individuals." Came a playful reply as both men turned to the door.

Conrad smiled as Gwendal sighed in irritation. "Do you mind? If your going to come in, then at least make your presence know." He snapped, as his brother merely shook his head. "You shouldn't startle us like that Yozak." He told his friend as the red head gave his trade mark grin. "I just came to say that I finished my repot that I did for Geika, who I'm assuming isn't here?" he asked as Conrad nodded. "Daikenja –Sama isn't here." He said as the spy sighed. "Ah. Guess I'll have to give it to him later then." He said as he turned his attention to the remaining two men. "So it's true then that our Heika is in a love triangle then?" he asked as brown eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?" he asked as the man chuckled. "You should tell your servants to lower their voices when they talk, as apparently they are separated in who they are rooting for. Then there are those who just want his majesty to be happy." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"So who are you rooting for?" he asked as he gave them a sly grin. "You Von Voltaire, I'm assuming are rooting for your brother?" he asked as the man stalled. "Ah." He replied as he continued with his work. "Even though it looks as if he'll squander his chances, you still support him. Such brotherly love." He snickered as he quickly turned towards Conrad to avoid the evil glare that came the other way. "And you Conrad? Will you support your friend or your brother as well?" he asked as the man blanched a little. Yozak knew he hated having to pick sides between people he cared about.

"I…I think maybe Günter." He said as both men raised there brows in surprise. "While, I'm not comfortable with it, I can see how he will be better off for Yuuri then Wolfram. He isn't afraid to tell the Maou how he feels, and he's also not afraid to give his affection. This is the one time that all his emotions will come in use." He said as neither man could argue with that point. "My such choices." He chuckled as Gwendal glared at the out spoken man. "And you are you for then?" he asked as his patience with the man was running thin. "Me? Heh, I support them both." He answered as they both looked at Yozak in disbelief. "Both? Three people can't be in a relationship, Yozak." He said as Gwendal nodded. "That isn't possible. Your straddling the fence, now pick damn it." He yelled as his temper was finally at an end.

"Oh my, such a feisty man we are." He chuckled as he headed for the door. "I bed you drive the ladies wild." He winked as the general blushed. "Yozak!" he bellowed as the red head smirked. "If you two are interested, want to place a wager?" he asked as Conrad frowned. "Are you suggesting we bet on his majesty's love life?" he asked as the odd man winked and pointed at him. "Bingo!" he sang as he looked at the two weary faced. "I do not approve of such actions." He said as Gwendal stamped his papers a little harder then necessary. "It is unattractive to place such bets on royalty." He said as Yozak sighed.

"If you guys are afraid you'll loose I understand." The spy sighed as the two of them quickly retaliated. "I am not afraid." They said in unison, as each shuffled awkwardly. "Fine, 10 ryo's a piece." Gwendal announce, as Yozak blew him a kiss. "'Atta boy." He called into the door as he quickly darted down the hall. It was then realization dawned on the two men as Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I get the feeling we've been had?" he asked as his brother chuckled as he watched the spy leave the castle. "It is because we have dear brother. A spy is no match for even royalty." He said as he chuckled at his brothers…colorful outburst. *I wonder who the victor will be? * Conrad thought as he turned away from the window.

OK! And another chappy done ^_^ I liked it although I forgot what the currency was called in the series. If anyone knows and can help me I'd really appreciate it. Thank you for reading my fic and I hopeyou stick around with me until the end ^_^ The next chapter will have yummy smutty goodness in it lol, so you will get it sonner then you think ^_^ again thank you for reading and don't forget to review ^_^


End file.
